


New Neighbor

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [32]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: The townhome next to yours has been empty for some time now, but recently you’ve gotten a new neighbor.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 2





	New Neighbor

You were having a leisurely morning when you noticed a moving truck outside of your townhome. The house next to yours had been on sale for a little over a year now, but it wasn’t until recently that the sign had said “sale pending”. You were curious about your new neighbor and peaked out your window and tried to see if you could pick out anyone in particular, but alas you couldn’t pinpoint who the new owner or owners were.

You hoped that they were nice. You didn’t want to have to live next to someone who was insufferable. You had had shitty neighbors in the past, and for once you just wanted someone good. Someone decent and kind and who wouldn’t blare music really loud late at night.

It wasn’t until later that you actually got your first look at the man who was now living next to you. He was handsome and with sandy blonde hair and a nice smile that made your heart skip a beat. No, no, no you would not form a crush on your insanely attractive neighbor. You were not living inside some fanfic.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen, your new neighbor,” he offered you his hand and you took it with a smile that seemed to take your breath away.

Pull yourself together, you thought to yourself. “Y/N Y/L/N,” you told him, matching his smile with one of your own. “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Thanks, I’m sorry if I disturbed you or anything I just wanted to come by and introduce myself seeing as how we’re going to be neighbors. And if you need anything just let me know.”

“I will keep that in mind,” you told him. “Have a nice evening, Oliver.”

“You too, Y/N,” and then he was heading down your steps and back over to his own townhome.

Weeks passed and you and Oliver didn’t see much of one another except briefly in the mornings when you both were on the way to work. You would wave and sometimes offer a polite good morning, but for the most part you kept to yourselves. He was a good neighbor, he was never too loud and he wasn’t coming and going at odd hours of the night, well at least from what you knew. If he was then he was very good at sneaking in and out of his home.

It wasn’t until you had a plumbing emergency that you actually talked to him for longer than a few seconds. You had gone over and said, “Do you know anything about sinks?”

He had looked a little bewildered but said, “I know some stuff, but I’m not an expert. What’s the problem?”

You launched into the story about how your sink in the kitchen was leaking and you couldn’t figure out the problem or why it was happening. Oliver told you to head back over to your place and wait for him while he got his tools together. You did as you were told and waited by the door, a few moments later Oliver coming in.

You and he walked over to the kitchen and he saw the mess of towels you had strewn about trying to sop up the water. He began working and you help the flashlight so he could see. He tinkered for a few minutes before he declared that he knew what was wrong. “Is it serious?” You asked nervously.

“No,” he chuckled. “Your pipe just came a little loose, it happens from time to time. All I had to do was tighten it some and you should be good to go.”

You released a sigh, you had been hoping it wasn’t something serious that you would have to pay hundreds of dollars to fix. “Thank you so much, Oliver. You’re a lifesaver.” Your gaze met his and he smiled at you making your heart flutter again. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“I wouldn’t say no to dinner,” he told you. “There’s a new restaurant I’ve been wanting to try downtown. Would you like to go with me this Friday?”

A giddy feeling welled up inside you and you nodded your head enthusiastically, “I’d love to go.”

“Great!” His smile grew wider. “I’ll pick you up around six.”

You walked him to the door and once again thanked him for his help. When he was gone you did a happy little dance and began planning what you were going to wear to dinner Friday evening.


End file.
